1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an improved trailer hitch of the type for coupling a tractor vehicle to a trailer vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a trailer hitch guide. Specifically, the invention relates to apparatus for attachment to an existing trailer hitch which enables the operator of the tractor vehicle to guide a tractor hitch coupler into alignment with the trailer hitch coupler from the operators position in the tractor vehicle.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of hitches have been devised which are mounted on the back of tractor vehicles for coupling engagement with the drawbar of a piece of equipment such as a trailer or the like, which is towed by a tractor. Many of these hitches are provided with locking means to secure a closure latch in a locked position on the particular type of coupler that is mounted on the end of the drawbar of the towed trailer to prevent the latch from becoming disengaged from the coupler during towing of the trailer.
Moreover, most trailers are equipped with a ratchet or crank for supporting the front end of the trailer such that the drawbar is held above the horizontal plane in which the hitch ball lies so that when the hitch ball is positioned vertically under the draw bar, the crank or ratchet may be operated to lower the drawbar onto the hitch ball for coupling engagement. In any event, most hitches provide a means to latch the trailer to the tractor, and means to secure the latch in position after coupling, as well as crank or ratchet means to raise and lower the front of the trailer.
There are various types of hitch constructions available as there are various types of couplers which are attached to the end of the drawbar of a towed trailer. However, there are two main types of drawbar couplers used by the majority of towed trailers. One is the lunette, which is a strong metal circular ring welded to the end of the drawbar. The ring is placed over the hitch ball mounted on the end of a hook shaped projection of the hitch. A closure latch on the hitch is pivotally moved into engagement with the top of the ball and traps the lunette thereon. Normally, the closure latch has a lock associated therewith to prevent the latch from moving upwardly out of its engaged position with the hitch ball.
Another type of coupler is a hooded coupler which has a hollow inverted semispherical-shaped hood mounted on the end of the drawbar. The hood is formed such that it can be placed over the top of the hitch ball and partially encloses the ball when the hood is lowered thereon. The hooded coupler usually will have locking means associated therewith to engage the ball and retain the coupler thereon while the trailer is being towed.
Regardless of which hitch construction is employed when coupling a tractor vehicle to a trailer vehicle, the operator of the tractor vehicle is generally unable to see the actual engagement of the hitch ball attached to the tractor with the drawbar attached to the trailer, as the engagement is generally below the rear window of the tractor vehicle. As such, when coupling the trailer and tractor, the operator of the tractor must back the hitch ball under the drawbar by either trial and error, or by placing helpers on either side of the trailer directing the tractor operator which way to turn so that the hitch ball ultimately will be positioned vertically below the drawbar so that the drawbar can be lowered onto the hitch ball. Neither of the methods heretofore used to align the hitch ball and the trailer drawbar are time efficient. Moreover, often helpers are not available to guide the tractor operator as the hitch ball is positioned under the trailer drawbar.
Therefore, a need exists for a trailer hitch guide where the operator can guide the hitch ball to the correct coupling position under the trailer drawbar so that the same may be lowered into engagement with the hitch ball. Specifically, a need exists for a system, a portion of which is mounted on the tractor, and a portion of which is mounted on the trailer, which portions relative spacial relations emulate the relative spaced relation between the hitch ball carried by the tractor and the drawbar carried by the trailer, except that they are elevated such that the relative spacial relation between the portions may be viewed by the tractor operator.